


When we were

by ikipie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Conversations, Ficlet, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Reminiscing, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikipie/pseuds/ikipie
Summary: Sirius cerca di affogare le sue emozioni nell'alcol. Remus cerca di aiutare.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, but not really - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	When we were

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】When We Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287311) by [Opack_CIvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opack_CIvan/pseuds/Opack_CIvan)



Il divano impolverato e scricchiolante del salotto era tutt’altro che comodo. Sirius era mezzo sdraiato con lo sguardo perso sull’orripilante motivo della tappezzeria verde. Nella sua mano penzolava una bottiglia che prima conteneva un qualche liquore. Non ci aveva messo molto a sceglierlo, aveva preso la prima bottiglia dal mobiletto degli alcolici. Poteva anche essere veleno per quello che gli importava e non ne sarebbe stato sorpreso. La sua famiglia era una famiglia di maniaci e persone crudeli. Odiava tutto ciò che aveva a che fare con loro e il fatto che dovesse rimanere rinchiuso in quella casa, come quando era un ragazzino, non lo aiutava a sentirsi meglio. Gli incubi e i ricordi lo attanagliavano persino la notte nell’oscurità della sua stanza. Era scappato da Azkaban per poi ritrovarsi nuovamente rinchiuso in un’altra prigione. Si mise il braccio sugli occhi, forse per nascondere il fatto che aveva gli occhi lucidi o forse perché voleva solo smettere di vedere quella tappezzeria vomitevole.

Non si era accorto della presenza di Remus, che dalla soglia lo scrutava con tristezza. I primi giorni passati a Grimmauld Place erano stati abbastanza confusionari, tra la pulizia delle le stanze che avrebbero utilizzato, le fatture e le maledizioni da scovare nei meandri della casa, parlare a Kreacher e organizzare il nuovo Ordine della Fenice. Gli riportava alla mente i vecchi ricordi della Prima Guerra, che avrebbe preferito rimanessero dimenticati nell’angolo più buio della sua mente. Vedere Sirius in quello stato non era qualcosa di nuovo.

Remus si sedette accanto a lui, cercando di farsi spazio sul divano e urtandogli le gambe. Questo attirò l’attenzione di Sirius, che abbassò il braccio per guardarlo di sbieco.

“Ah, sei tu,” gracchiò Sirius, riportando lo sguardo verso la tappezzeria.

“E chi dovrebbe mai essere? Nessuno verrebbe a consolarti se ti trovassero in questo stato.”

Sirius ridacchiò, “Fanculo.”

Caddero in silenzio. Gli unici rumori che si sentivano erano i passi ai piani superiori e il tessuto dei loro vestiti che sfregava contro quello pregiato del divano.

Sirius sollevò il braccio e si portò la bottiglia alla bocca per sorseggiare un altro goccio di liquore, ma la bottiglia gli fu strappata dalle mani. Sirius sollevò la testa di scatto con la fronte corrugata e lo sguardo più offeso che avesse mai padroneggiato. “Ehi!”

Remus sollevò un sopracciglio con disapprovazione e Sirius sospirò.

“Avevi promesso di non bere più all’arrivo di Harry, Sirius,” gli ricordò, poggiando la bottiglia quasi vuota a terra vicino ai suoi piedi.

“Lo so, lo so,” ammise e si sfregò il viso con la mano. Sirius poi lo guardò fisso negli occhi, “E’ difficile, va bene?”

Remus annuì senza dire nulla e posò la sua mano su quella dell’altro. Era fredda, quasi gelida. E’ come se da quando era evaso da Azkaban non fosse più riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso il freddo, nonostante le persone che lo circondavano, i vestiti e il calore della casa.

“Sai che se devi sfogarti ci sono io e non devi per forza attaccarti alla bottiglia,” disse Remus.

Sirius si lasciò sprofondare ancor di più nel divanetto. “Lo so, Remus, è che mi sento… solo,” disse a fatica.

Remus abbassò lo sguardo. “Non sei solo, Sirius. Hai me, hai Harry, …” Gli strinse la mano per incoraggiarlo.

“Lo so ma non riesco a scrollarmi di dosso questa – questa sensazione,” sussurrò. “Sono rimasto solo con i miei pensieri per dodici anni e non erano pensieri felici. Quando ero là, sentivo il gelo entrarmi nelle ossa e tutto era così fermo.”

Sirius rabbrividì. Remus avrebbe tanto voluto che l’altro si fidasse maggiormente di lui e che riuscisse a parlargli di qualsiasi cosa. Come una volta. Prima della guerra.

“Quando mi trasformavo in Felpato era più facile resistere, sia al freddo che al bacino simpatico dei Dissennatori. Il primo anno non avevo ancora capito che non aveva effetto sugli animali e…” La sua voce si affievolì e deglutì, come se dovesse ingoiare il nodo che gli si era formato in gola.

“Sai, dopo dodici anni di vuoto, la prima volta che ho provato un briciolo di felicità è stato quando sono riuscito a rivedere Harry. Non sapevo cosa ci facesse per strada con il baule di Hogwarts, volevo solo stargli vicino. Come una volta,” raccontò. “Non sapevo se trasformarmi. Avevo paura di spaventarlo. Magari sapeva già chi ero, non… In quel momento era più importante trovare Peter.”

Sirius non aggiunse altro. “Chissà cosa staranno pensando di noi James e Lily.”

Remus sorrise tristemente, “Che siamo miserabili.”

Sirius annuì ridacchiando e cercò di ricomporsi.

“Ricordi quando eravamo ancora degli illusi? Dopo il settimo anno non volevamo fare altro che festeggiare per l’ultima volta prima di entrare nel mondo. Era la festa a casa di James.”

“Certo che ricordo,” disse Remus. Ovviamente ricordava. Erano tutti stipati in una stanza, ubriachi, mentre cercavano di dimenticare che fuori era scoppiata una guerra e che anche loro ne avrebbero dovuto fare parte. Tutti là dentro speravano che quella sera potesse durare per sempre, come se fossero bloccati in una fotografia. Sarebbe stata bellissima. Sorridenti, innocenti e giovani.

“James si era vestito con,” Sirius ridacchiò, “con quell’orribile maglione. Ricordo ancora la faccia di Lily quando lo vide. Non sapeva se essere sorpresa o se essere disgustata. Io ero di certo disgustato.”

Remus si trovò a sorridere al ricordo. “Quello che indossavi tu non era meglio.”

“Ah, Remus, non mentire. Ti piaceva molto in realtà.” Sirius si voltò per guardarlo direttamente negli occhi. Stava sorridendo, pieno di sé.

Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Hai ragione,” ammise infine, ricevendo un risata di vittoria dall’altro.

“Ti ci è voluto un po’ per ammetterlo.”

“Non darti arie, quei pantaloni rimarranno sempre e comunque un pugno nell’occhio,” rise Remus, scuotendo la testa.

Gli occhi grigi di Sirius erano freddi, nonostante il tono scherzoso della conversazione. Erano sempre freddi, ma se guardavi attentamente, quando non si parlava degli affari dell’Ordine o quando non era intrappolato nei cattivi ricordi di Azkaban, potevi vedere un briciolo di felicità. Era solo sepolta, nascosta. Remus sapeva di aver perso definitivamente il Sirius che conosceva da ragazzo quella notte, ma già prima, quando Sirius era fermamente convinto che lui fosse il traditore che l’Ordine voleva tanto catturare, tutto aveva iniziato a crollare. Non erano più gli stessi di una volta e non sarebbero mai tornati quelli di prima. Durante quei dodici anni di distanza erano come regrediti. Tutto quello che avevano costruito da ragazzi era crollato e ora che la situazione era più difficile di prima non avevano le forze e il tempo di pensarci o di provarci. Si accontentavano di quel poco che era rimasto e in tempi così bui forse era abbastanza.

“Eravamo degli incoscienti,” disse Remus, sorridendo tristemente.

“Eravamo solo giovani.”

Rimasero così, sospesi tra i ricordi, per un po’. Il viso segnato dalla stanchezza di Sirius era appoggiato allo schienale del divano, quasi toccava la spalla di Remus, che non aveva ancora lasciato la mano dell’altro.


End file.
